Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Darkness
by sunset89raven
Summary: He can have anything and anyone that he wanted. Except for a certain blond with bright blue eyes. Vampfic. SasuNaru. AU. Rating will change as story progresses. UPDATE: Not chapter 7, but a small note from me.
1. Uchiha Sasuke, Prince of Darkness

A/N: This is an AU. Going to be my very first published fanfic. I'm new in Naruto too. So please be kind in your reviews. *bows*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wished Sasuke was mine though. XD

* * *

He was so used to being in the shadows.

Nobody noticed the black figure walking down the sidewalk, suddenly stopping to look up.

"Ah. A full moon."

With a large sigh, he took off into the night.

* * *

Herein lies Uchiha Sasuke, the Prince of Darkness himself.

Black hair with a tint of blue at the ends. Long bangs at the front, spiky ends at the back. Onyx colored eyes. Pale porcelain skin. And his body… The very epitome of the perfect male specimen.

Sure, ever since he hit puberty, he has been scouted by talent agencies, model agencies; just about everyone who wanted a piece of him.

Lying down in his four-poster bed with red silk lining every single sheet on the bed, and white lace dropping at the sides, the Uchiha gave another large sigh.

"Happy Birthday huh?"

Uchiha Sasuke had just turned 18 years old.

Girls have been throwing themselves at him since he turned 13. Well, not only girls, there are guys on occasion too.

There was this certain allure or you could say, aura which surrounds him that makes him irresistible to almost everyone.

He could get just about anyone he wanted. But why did he feel so lonely all of a sudden?

Closing his eyes, he knew the reason why.

A certain blond with bright blue eyes stood looking down at him.

Sasuke woke up with a start. "Wha..?"

* * *

Sasuke sighed.

Knowing his lineage and heritage didn't make it any easier being a Prince.

Since the disappearance of his brother Itachi, who was supposed to be next in line to the throne, a few years ago, Sasuke had been getting unwelcome visits.

The Elder Council has been bugging him about his acceptance to be the Ruler of the Vampires, a role he didn't seem to be looking forward to.

And their reason for it?

_The Vampire Law dictates that a Vampire of noble ranking (such as the Uchiha) will step up to the throne,_

_in which he would hand it down to his children at a time of his choice or if he died, when the said child turns 18._

'Damn you big brother. Why'd you have to disappear at this time…'

He didn't have any other relatives, nor did he know anyone else but the Council for that matter.

School had always been a chore. He thought being aloof could cement his distance between him and those…humans.

He was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

-Flashback-

The moment Sasuke took a step into Konoha High School, fangirl screams emanated through the air.

'…I knew I shouldn't have worn this.'

Sasuke chose to wear black tight pants, which gave a nice view of his ass, topped off with a tucked-out white short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, with a few top buttons unbuttoned, and a dark blue tie to match the ends of his hair. A black wristband encircled his left wrist. His right arm slung his black sling bag higher across his shoulder.

At age 15, Sasuke had already filled out at the right places. The boyish face that he inherited just added to it.

Walking through the corridors of the school, Sasuke only thought of one thing.

'Shit.'

The girls had already started stalking him.

The good thing about being a vampire was his ability to read minds. Or maybe not.

'Oh my god…he's so damn hot.'

'Wonder if he's a model. I would so like to grab that tight ass of his.'

'…kyahh!!' *nosebleeds and faints*

Sasuke shook his head. 'Definitely not a good thing.'

His efforts of trying to distance himself from everyone just made the girls draw nearer to him.

And the guys? Well, they just thought he was some stuck-up bastard who had the attention of all the girls in school and damned him to Hell.

-End of Flashback-

And now here he was. Sitting in on a Student Council meeting as their new President.

Sasuke swallowed a groan, sinking in further into his seat. How the heck did he get into this mess?

First of all, the post of the President of the Student Council requires recommendations from the teachers and most of all, votes from the student body.

Sasuke, being a high-achiever, got extremely good grades, making him the favorite of most of the staff in school.

Despite his distant personality, Sasuke still remained popular.

A fanclub dedicated to him was built within one week of him entering school; not that he cared for them. But they did end up doing advertising for him to run for President of the Student Council. And the application? Some sneaky bubblegum-haired girl had somehow managed to fill it up for him.

He managed to make friends, especially with one Hyuuga Neji, a fellow classmate. Now that was one weird dude; what's up with his eyes man? Surprisingly, he got along well with the guy. They had almost similar personalities and achievements, hence Neji ended up being the Vice-President, who was now sitting beside him paying close attention to the meeting.

"…and that brings the meeting to an end. President, do you have anything else to add?"

Feeling all eyes on him, it brought Sasuke out of his reverie and he hastily shook his head. "No." He stood up, before adding, "I declare the meeting dismissed."

As the Student Council members shuffled their papers and files getting ready to go home, Sasuke strode out of the room with Neji in tow.

"Something on your mind?"

"Nah, just cursing myself for my own brilliance." smirked Sasuke.

Neji shook his head at that. Sasuke had always been ultra-confident in everything, not that he wasn't.

They started out as rivals, always fighting to be the best in everything. However, they eventually saw a bit of themselves in each other and Neji took it as an opportunity to make a friend. Through the past few years of school, Neji still was a blur about Sasuke's family, or lack thereof. The Uchiha seemed to keep a part of him a secret to others. Not that he minded, everyone has secrets.

"Oh yah, Happy Birthday by the way." Neji said, holding out a birthday card.

Sasuke turned around, surprised. Even he had forgotten his own birthday. "…thanks."

Neji chuckled at Sasuke's reaction.

Both walked towards their lockers in silence, but stopped short of a few lockers away from Sasuke's, Neji almost bumping into his back.

"Someone's been in my locker."

"How'd you…" Sasuke ran to his locker, leaving Neji with his unfinished sentence.

With a few pokes of his locker and assuring himself that there was nothing harmful about it, Sasuke pressed his key-codes, in which the locker gave way to the overflowing gifts and cards that almost threatened to bury him on the spot. "…happy birthday huh."

Heaving a sigh of all sighs, Sasuke tried to stuff them back into his locker.

"Being Mr. Popular must be hard huh."

Sasuke groaned and rolled his eyes, "You have no idea."

The gifts and cards turned out to be too much for his locker to take, as they fell out to bury him a second time.

Sasuke gave up on his task, asked Neji to look after his stuff and headed towards the Administration Office, seeking help for his now-broken locker.

-At the Administration Office-

As Sasuke approached the staff at the counter of the Office, he took note of a spiky-haired blond who glanced at him briefly before continuing to speak to Kiba, another friend he made through Neji.

Inuzuka Kiba. He remembered that he made a fuss on his first day of school when the school didn't allow him to bring in his pet dog Akamaru. It turns out that Kiba was Neji's neighbor, and they have been going to the same school since they were kids. So you could call them childhood friends. And rumor has it that he was dating Neji's twin sister, Hinata, a pretty shy girl who usually kept to herself, who just so happens to be the Secretary of the Student Council, so it wasn't surprising that Kiba was still hanging around after school hours.

What Sasuke wanted to know was, who was that blond with the bright blue eyes that seemed to draw him in with every step he took?

(TBC)


	2. Uzumaki Naruto, the blond with a past

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! :)

dren999: Technically, I'm not really new to Naruto; I do watch the show and keep up with the manga. I'm just new in writing Naruto fanfiction.

Kitsune no Ookami: Yeah. That's why I love AUs! Haha.

So I'll repeat, this is an AU. Pairing is SasuNaru. Hmmm...possible NaruSasu. I'll think about it. :P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Wished Sasuke was mine though. XD

'...' - thoughts

"..." - speech

* * *

"Ugh…" Naruto wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell to his knees.

Blows and kicks rained upon Naruto as he tried to stand. But all to no avail. All he could do was to cover his already battered face and struggling to stay awake with each increasing pain in his gut.

Then, he felt the gang attacking him slowly back away.

Unable to open his bruised left eye, Naruto made do with his right eye. He saw through his dazed vision, a tall guy with long black hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a black cape and an equally tall girl with long flowing red hair. She was dressed in a black sleeveless dress with long slits at the sides. The outfit showed off her upper back and her long legs which ended with a pair of black stilettos; he also noticed that she had a fox tattoo circling her upper right arm.

They were somehow attached to his attackers' necks, or…did he just see a pair of fangs?!

Both his 'saviors' noticed the waves of fear coming from Naruto, and they stopped briefly in the middle of their feast. Dumping their 'food' along the wall of the back alley, ignoring the groans from them, they turned their attention towards the injured Naruto on the ground.

"What should we do with him?" The redhead said, looking at the other, not noticing the red liquid that was slipping down the side of her plump lips.

Naruto squeaked.

The black-haired guy sighed and puts a hand over Naruto's face.

All that Naruto remembered before blacking out was one commanding word.

"Sleep."

* * *

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache that threatened to rip his head open.

The alarm clock chose to ring at that particular moment, and he swung his arm over to turn it off.

'…what the?!'

Naruto immediately sat up on the bed, letting the orange bedcovers slip down his chest, revealing a perfectly fine six-pack and unblemished arms.

He tried to remember what happened the night before.

It all came down to a girl hitting on him in the bar he was working at and apparently, due to his lack of attention towards her and her boobs that almost spilled out of the tight top she was wearing, she sulked and accused him of groping her. The next thing he knew, he was shoved out of the back door of the bar and got injured so badly till he could barely move. Any further than that…was a dark blur.

Naruto was suddenly attacked by another wave of headache.

Clutching his head, Naruto said to himself, "Damn…better get those Tylenol."

* * *

Naruto had always been on his own for as long as he could remember.

People said that his mum and dad died in a suicide attempt. Not that he'll ever believe that. Rumors flew that vampires got to them, and that his parents were former vampire hunters.

'Hah! Vampires? Vampire hunters? As if anyone's going to believe that.'

"Oh well, since it's the weekend, might as well clean up the house."

He took note of the pile of letters he's been stacking for a week on the coffee table, gave a huge sigh and set out to sort them.

Most were just unwanted letters, advertisements and the such. His monthly utility bills came in too. He groaned at that.

'Man…I probably need to go find another job…After what happened yesterday; I don't think I could go back there…'

Looking up, he noticed that of all the letters, one struck as odd to him.

It was addressed to "Uzumaki Naruto" in big bold letters. No address. No stamp.

He turned it to the back and was stunned to see hardened red candle wax with the shape of a V stamped through it that was holding the letter together.

Opening the letter with much gusto, the contents of the letter put him into shock, making him drop his letter to the floor.

Putting his face in his hands, Naruto whispered, "…it can't be."

_Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_

_I am deeply sorry for the death of your parents' years ago. At their request prior to their death, I wasn't able to give out neither their identities nor the cause of their death; up until now. With your eighteenth birthday coming around the corner, I am finally able to fulfill my obligation._

_Your parents were former vampire hunters. Yes, I'm sure you would be shocked at reading this, but there is such a thing as vampires in this world. They walk alongside us just like how normal humans would. The only difference would be their diet; human blood. Thus, that was where your parents came in._

_Before they had you, they were hailed as the best vampire hunters in the history of vampire hunting. Any vampire that was sought to be a danger to the human community would be hunted down by them. When your mother, sweet angel as she was, was having you, they decided to 'retire'. But we at the Association call it having an extended period of leave, as they would never be free from their past._

_Occasionally, they would get attacked but you were too small to remember any of it. They did try to shield you from falling to the fate of a vampire hunter, but the elders would not hear any of it. They died at the hands of some wayward vampires who became addicted to blood to the point of killing their victims, but because we couldn't let the fact that vampires lived, we had to stage their so-called suicide. I am deeply regretful to confess that I was one of those who helped stage that mockery of their deaths._

_Since their deaths, I have been assigned as your guardian by the Association, hence I have been watching after you from afar. Once you have grasped the fact about your parents' deaths and what I am about to say, I will contact you._

_**Uzumaki Naruto,**_

_**child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina,**_

_**both of whom are former vampire hunters.**_

_**You are hereby reinstated as a vampire hunter,**_

_**and will continue on the path your parents took.**_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hatake Kakashi, Vampire Hunter_

_Vampire Hunters Association_

* * *

"Oh shit! I'm late!"

Uzumaki Naruto reached the steps of Konoha High School just in time to see his old friend turn around and gave him a big wave.

'Phew. Guess he's late too.'

"Hey Kiba," Naruto managed to say, before resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Naruto! Woah, you ran all the way here?"

"…yeah. I'm not late am I?" Naruto stood up, giving a sheepish grin before looking around nervously.

"Nah…you're just in time. The Office doesn't close till late." Kiba grinned.

They continued walking down the corridors towards the Administration Office, catching up on old times.

"So how you've been doing man? Been a while seen we last talked."

"I'm doing fine I guess. I got myself a girl." Kiba gave his goofy grin again.

"You! Hahahaha…"

"Hey, I really mean it! You'll understand when you see her." Kiba almost drooled, stopping short of letting the liquid drip from the side of his mouth. "Anyway, no more about me. You're gonna like it here!" Kiba continued with his praises of the high school.

As they approached the Office, Naruto couldn't help but notice another student walking in the same direction as them.

"…who's that guy?" Naruto cocked his head in the direction of the student.

Kiba stopped his babbling and followed Naruto's line of sight. "Oh, he's Uchiha Sasuke. Prez of the Student Council. And Mr. Popular himself. Want me to introduce you?" Kiba knew about Naruto's sexuality and that look in his eyes definitely said a lot about what he thought of Uchiha Sasuke himself.

"Uhh…what?!" Naruto blushed. "No nevermind, maybe another time." He said hastily, giving a nervous laugh.

He immediately looked away, aware that a pair of eyes was looking right back at him.

Naruto and Kiba entered the Office the same time as Sasuke, putting Naruto's entrance documents on the reception table and Sasuke stood beside him, waiting for the receptionist to come.

He gave another side glance, noticing the features on the Uchiha's face that seemed familiar to him, yet not at the same time.

'Now where have I seen those eyes before…'

(TBC)

* * *

A/N2: Eto...I actually have the next few chapters ready... **But**, I think I'll wait for the reviews first. *evil grins* Anyway, don't hesitate to tell me what you'd like to see in the future chapters. I'll see what I can do. :)


	3. The New Student

A/N: _To Ms. Elric, yeah he's in this chapter all right. I love that pairing too, but whether they'll get together here is another thing. :X Hmm...about Itachi, we'll just have to see how the story goes okay? Cheers!_

Ugh...thought I could wait abit longer. Haha. Nevermind, I'll post up my other chapters once my beta's okay with it. *grins*

Oh, try not to get familiar with this regular updates...I'm starting to have a minor case of writer's block after writing four chapters for two straight days... T.T ..it might take a while but I'm sure I'd get back to it. *small smile*

Anyways, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wished Sasuke was mine though. XD

* * *

Silence ensued.

An irritated Uchiha rang the bell for the receptionist again.

A lady in her mid-twenties with black shoulder-length hair framing her face walked through the door of the staff office, holding a file in her arms, she approached the counter.

"…yes? How may I help?"

"My locker's broken. Again." "I'm here to submit my entrance documents." Both Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the same time.

They turned to look at each other, when Kiba interrupted, "Uhh…the prez here has a broken locker and my friend Naruto here wants to enroll himself into the school." Kiba beamed at the last part.

"Oh. I see. Please wait a moment while I attend to Mr. Uchiha here." "No problem." Naruto mumbled.

Handling a lock and a set of combinations to Sasuke, she said, "Here's another locker we assigned for you. It's somewhere around where your old one used to be." Sasuke rolled his eyes. The whole school knew he always had a broken locker whenever there was some reason for his 'fanclub' to shower him with their 'love'.

'Troublesome fangirls…'

"As for you, Mr…" she read the paper again, "…ah Mr. Uzumaki." "Umm…Naruto would be fine." Naruto cut in.

'Ah, so the blonde's name is Naruto.' Sasuke sneaked another glance.

"Okay Naruto, if you would follow me. The principal would like to have a word with you."

Naruto humbly followed the receptionist, looking back at Kiba who gave him two thumbs up.

* * *

"So…" Sasuke started when Naruto walked through the door to the principal's office. "…who's the dobe?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Naruto?" Kiba turned to face Sasuke, who was still staring at the closed door.

"…then?" Sasuke faced him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Haha. Well, he's an old friend. We go way back, I knew him even before I knew Neji. But one day, he moved house and I didn't think I'd see him again." Kiba gave a short laugh. "He contacted me a month back, telling me that he was moving into the neighborhood and joining this school!" He ended with arms wide open, indicating their high school. "I was so surprised when he called me man. He sounded a bit worried about something though I didn't ask him what."

"Hn. I see. So he's joining straight into the senior year?"

"Uh yeah, I guess. He is our age…" Kiba stopped and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh man, his birthday passed just recently and I forgot about it!"

Leaving Kiba to berate himself over forgetting his old friend's birthday, Sasuke was left to his own thoughts as he slowly walked away from the Office.

Giving a last glance towards the principal's office, Sasuke headed towards Neji who'd most likely fallen asleep waiting for him.

-In the Principal's office-

Sinking down into the chair held out for him, Naruto felt like a kid who stole his first candy and was now being punished for it.

"Naruto."

"Ahh, yes!" He gave his attention to the lady sitting across the table.

Principal Tsunade was a lady not to be trifled with. She had on a black and white suit that accentuated her curvaceous figure, which some claimed to be measuring about 106 centimeters across the chest. What happened to the people that found that out, Naruto didn't want to know.

Right now, he was sweating buckets.

Poring over his entrance papers, she said, "It says here that you moved because of personal reasons. May I know what they are?"

"Umm…well, I moved when my parents died." He hung his head down at that, before continuing, "I only found out recently that my parents used to come to this school. So that's why I moved back."

"Hmm…I see…" She looked over a few more documents before putting them down and clamped her hands on the table.

"I understand that you have a night part-time job." Naruto paled at that comment.

"…but since I see no other way of you being able to pay for your own school fees, I'll let that go. But!" Naruto was about to jump from his seat with glee before settling again. "If I see your grades slipping, you'll have to stop that job immediately. Understand?"

"Really? Thank you Baa-chan!" Naruto gave a foxy-grin before exiting out the door excitedly, forgetting that he had just insulted the principal.

Tsunade shook her head and sighed.

'What a kid.'

* * *

"So, what did Principal Tsunade say?"

"She let me keep my part-time job." Naruto gave a relieved smile.

"That's great man! Uhh…" Kiba shuffled his feet around anxiously before sticking out his hand, "Happy belated Birthday!"

"Oh." Naruto accepted the handshake and gave a big smile. "I thought you forgot."

"Haha…Actually I did." Kiba sheepishly grinned.

"Kiba? You there?" a soft female voice waft into the Administration Office.

"She's here!"

Kiba tugged Naruto's wrist and made his way in the direction of the voice, giving Naruto barely any chance to mutter his thanks to the receptionist who at that moment just managed to give him his lock and the set of combination for his locker.

She gave him a big smile, and walked back into the staff office.

* * *

'Tomorrow's the big day!'

Naruto pumped his fists into the air, excited about his first day at Konoha High School tomorrow.

He tucked himself to bed and made sure the alarm clocks were working.

And so he dreamt. Of a certain raven-haired boy.

* * *

RRRIIINNNGGG!!

"Ugh…what time is it…"

Naruto looked over, glancing at the clock before mumbling to himself, "…its only 7.30."

He woke up with a start and grabbed the toad alarm clock that just rang. "7.30!! I'm gonna be late!"

Throwing the clock back on the bed, Naruto took a quick shower before dressing in a huff.

He swiftly put on a pair of low-riding jeans and slipped on a sleeveless orange top that showed off his biceps.

He had been working out. Not necessarily the gym but the part-time job worked too.

Looking in the mirror, Naruto had given up trying to style his forever blond spiky hair, hence he just finger combed it through.

Clutching his precious necklace with a green gem hanging from it, closing his eyes, he prayed for a blessed day.

Another glance at his watch made him rush out of the house, not forgetting to take his leather jacket and his backpack on the couch.

-Konoha High School-

Naruto barely took a step on the school grounds, before the school bell rang, signaling the start of the first lesson of the day.

'Oh shit!'

Hastily taking out his timetable, he went down the second column saying 'Tuesday' and memorized his lesson schedule.

_First lesson: Literature._

He headed down the hallways, double checking that he got the correct classroom before opening the door.

"Uhh…I'm the new student."

The teacher, just about to write something on the board, took one look at him and said, "Hmm...The principal told me about you. You may address me as Iruka-sensei. Now please stand here." He leaned against the table, crossed his arms and pointed to the centre of the front of the class, before adding, "If you may introduce yourself."

Walking towards the centre, Naruto took a deep breath.

"My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I just moved here. Pleased to meet all of you." Naruto said before giving his amazingly cute foxy-grin.

All the girls gasped.

Sasuke, stunned at the presence of the object of his dreams, was poked in the ribs by Neji. "Looks like someone might become more popular than you."

"Hn."

"Okay. Now for a seat…" He scanned the room and spotted one.

"Naruto, if you could take a seat in front of Sasuke. Yes the one with black hair. The seat just beside the window. Yes right there." Iruka-sensei directed Naruto to his seat.

"Now, if you girls would stop ogling at Naruto for a second, please turn your textbooks to page…" The girls had the decency to blush before concentrating on the lesson.

'Oh my god, he's sitting behind me.'

Naruto was glad he got into the same class as the raven. But sitting in front of him? He thanked his lucky stars for a great start to the day.

'…now how am I supposed to concentrate in class? Damn.'

Sasuke's mind raced. He tried reading the blonde's mind, but was blocked by a barrier. '…what was that?'

Before he could think of a reason why, all thoughts flew out of the window when Naruto decided to take off his leather jacket.

Another gasp filled the whole class.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the muscles that rippled on Naruto's arm. 'He must be working out. A lot.'

"Oi, stop drooling." Neji whispered. "You're acting just like the girls in our class."

Sasuke quickly smoothed himself out, as Neji chuckled. "Hn."

(TBC)


	4. Revelations

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! So as a present, here's an update! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wished Sasuke was mine though. XD

* * *

Just as soon as the bell rang for recess, the girls swamped Naruto's table.

"Naruto-kun, wanna have lunch with me? Oof! Move it Ino-Pig!"

"I should say the same to you, Forehead!"

Hearing the girls scramble to get the attentions of the new student, Sasuke told himself that he should be feeling relieved that the girls have found another 'target', but instead he frowned at the thought.

Not knowing his body to move by itself, he made his way through the cloud of fangirls and dragged a dazed Naruto from his seat.

"Let's go Dobe." And ran out of the classroom.

The girls groaned at the loss of their newfound interest.

When they were out of sight, Naruto was panting heavily. He looked up to notice that Sasuke was barely affected by their sudden sprint.

"…thanks man."

"Hn."

"…dobe? Hey Teme!" Naruto grabbed the collars of Sasuke's blue shirt, remembering how Sasuke addressed him earlier in front of the girls.

"…you really are slow. Dobe."

"So that's where you guys are." Neji and Kiba rounded the corner and approached them.

"What are you doing?" Kiba looked from one to the other, not getting any answer from any of them.

"Anyway, you owe me one man. I got you miso ramen." Kiba grinned, holding up a packet of instant ramen, temporarily bringing Naruto down from his anger at the mention of his favorite food.

"Yay! Ramen!"

"U going to eat anything Sasuke?" Neji enquired, biting into his bread.

"Nah, I'm fine. I ate at home earlier." Sasuke lied. He had a craving for something but he wasn't hungry.

At the cafeteria, Naruto and Kiba began talking about some show they watched last night, all while they're chewing on their lunch.

"I wonder how those two don't choke on their food, seeing that they seem to swallow and talk at the same time."

"…"

Neji looked at the quieter-than-usual Sasuke who was leaning his head against his arms on the table.

"…you okay?"

"…yeah. Just a little tired." replied a paler-than-usual Sasuke.

Before Neji could retort, the bell rang.

_Next lesson: Biology._

-At the lab-

"Okay kids…we're going to dissect a frog today." The girls eww-ed at the teacher's instructions.

Their teacher was 'normal'; if you say that normal meant keeping most of your face covered at all times and occupying your free time with some porn book in one hand while teaching the class. Yeah, he'd be considered normal that way.

Naruto entered the lab and approached the silver-haired teacher. "Uh…teach, I'm new here so I don't have a lab partner."

The teacher looked at the class register and said, "So you're Naruto…" He gave a knowing look.

"Nice to meet you. I am Kakashi-sensei, your biology teacher. I'm also your homeroom teacher."

'…Kakashi? The one who sent me those letters? Is he one and the same?'

"You could partner Sasuke over there," pointing to the back of the lab where a certain raven was busy exploring the insides of the dissected frog, "and if you could see me after school today, I have a few things to discuss with you. He ended on a serious note.

Naruto nodded his head understandingly and made his way to the back.

"…No fair, Sasuke gets to keep Naruto-kun all to himself today." Sakura, a bubblegum-haired girl whispered to her lab partner, Ino.

"…do you think there's anything going on between them?" Ino whispered back questioningly, and both giggled, looking back the unusual pair.

* * *

Sasuke was busy examining a piece of specimen under the microscope and didn't sense Naruto approaching his bench, until he cleared his throat.

An irritated Uchiha looked up and glared at whoever it was that disturbed his work, which he quickly turned to an expressionless face when he realized that it was Naruto.

"…what do you want?"

"Uhh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head, unsure of how to continue, "Kakashi-sensei told me to pair up with you for the class."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. 'Just my luck. Again.'

Sasuke pushed the microscope over to Naruto, who took a seat beside him.

Leaving the dobe to explore the bloody pieces he had already extracted from the now-dead frog, Sasuke observed him.

'Nice hair…makes me feel like combing my fingers through it…and that body…' He whistled internally.

Truth is the Prince had been keeping his sexual orientation a secret.

He was gay.

Imagine the looks on his fangirls' faces if they knew.

Naruto turned to Sasuke who happened to smirk and was currently staring at him at the same time.

"Teme! What's wrong with you?!"

Sasuke put on his social mask back into place. "Nothing Dobe. You done?" Sasuke pulled back the microscope in front of him, cutting Naruto off.

'Grr…just what does this guy have against me? He may look like a walking sex god but that personality…Grr…'

Naruto didn't attempt to speak to Sasuke for the rest of the day, something which disturbed the Prince greatly.

'…did I overdo it?'

* * *

The bell rang. School was over for the day.

Naruto headed towards Kiba, who had fallen asleep waiting for homeroom to end.

"Hey Kiba!" Naruto shouted in his ear, jerking the dog-lover awake.

"Wha…what? Is it over?"

Naruto shook his head at the sleepyhead before continuing, "Yeah, school's over…say, you wanna come to my workplace tonight? You can bring some friends if you like."

"I'll be performing." Naruto winked.

Kiba perked up, "Haha, don't know if I'd like to see that. Okay okay, fine. I'll bring some people along."

"Sure, see ya later dude." Naruto beamed and rushed off to see Kakashi-sensei in his office.

Kiba caught up with Neji, Hinata and Sasuke who had just left the classroom to head to their lockers.

"Hey guys, wait up!"

All three looked back and waited for Kiba.

"What's up?" Neji asked.

"You look pretty as usual today Hinata-chan," Kiba blushed, rubbing his nose absent-mindedly. The other two guys rolled their eyes at the comment.

Before they could continue goo-goo-eyeing each other, Neji coughed.

"Oh." Kiba looked at him, "Haha. Well, I was wondering if you guys wanna go with me to Naruto's workplace today. He works at a bar."

-Outside the bar-

'Did I reach the correct place?' Sasuke thought as he rubbed his hands together to get some warmth into them.

Not that it'd work; he's always been as cold as ice. A downside to his vampire heritage.

The neon lights from where he was standing said, **Strangers Only**.

He heaved a sigh of relief at some familiar faces approaching.

"You guys are late."

Neji cocked his head at the lovey-dovey couple, "We were held back."

"Oh and Kiba, you have lipstick on your face. Right here." Neji pointed to the side of his lips.

Hinata squeaked and blushed, hurriedly wiping the smudge from her now-shocked boyfriend's face, as her brother chuckled at her actions.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Sasuke asked the question that had been hanging around in his mind ever since he reached.

Kiba looked up at the glaring neon lights. "Yeah it is. Naruto works part-time at a gay bar, that's how he gets money to pay his school fees. Sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. Thought you guys would be put off by it and…I'm safe at least." He pulled a blushing Hinata near and grinned.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Might as well check it out since we're here." Kiba led them inside.

-In the bar-

Shuffling their way through the crowd dancing to the techno music blasting through the air, the four headed towards the bar, where a familiar blond was mixing drinks with much proficiency before serving his customer with a grin.

"Hi guys!" Naruto addressed everyone except Sasuke. "Want anything? My boss let me handle the bar today."

His friends looked uncertain; the place seemed to be slightly high-class despite its interior decorations.

"…what if it's on the house?" He invitingly said, still grinning.

"If you say so!" Kiba took on the offer, as did Neji.

Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke. "Fine…Make me a Screw-driver Dobe."

Naruto thinned his lips at the common insult Sasuke hurled at him.

He'll get even with the guy next time.

* * *

After a few Screw-drivers, Margaritas and Hanky-Panky, the four that came to see Naruto looked pretty drunk.

At least in Naruto's point of view.

Hinata was too busy giggling at Kiba's antics, Neji seemed to have passed out on the couch and Sasuke…well, he was looking at Naruto under heavy-lidded onyx eyes.

He looked almost…irresistible. Naruto swallowed a gulp.

A grim-faced redhead approached Naruto and whispered something to his ear. 'Looks like it's time.' He walked away, turned back to look at his wasted schoolmates, shook his head and thought, 'Guess they won't remember it tomorrow morning.'

The bar suddenly became dark and all was quiet.

Spotlight shone on the middle of the unused stage. A pole stood in the center of it, with Naruto posed on it.

He remained still until the song 'Pokerface by Lady Gaga' played. Sensually moving, Naruto got cat calls from the patrons of the bar that night.

Sasuke decided to sit up at that moment, ignored his friends and concentrated on the stripping blond that moved in time to the beat of the music.

Naruto started with his orange top and threw it to the hyped-up crowd. It unfortunately (?) landed on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke took the shirt from his face, and breathed in Naruto's scent; it sent a jolt down to Sasuke's nether regions.

Gripped by a dizzying feeling, Sasuke had to grip the couch he was sitting on earlier, and continued watching the performance.

Sasuke was rewarded with a sight, leaving him breathless.

The song that was playing almost came to an end, in which Naruto was left wearing white briefs and a final pose, before he blew butterfly-kisses to the crowd, took an orange robe from the redhead earlier to cover his near-nakedness and headed to the back room.

With the courage he gained from the vodka he swallowed earlier, Sasuke followed.

-In the back room-

_Naruto…_

Naruto turned to face the door; he thought he heard someone call him.

He shook his head.

'…guess it was just my imagination. Hmm…the crowd really went wild tonight. Haha, I'll finally be able to get my bonus tonight!' Naruto looked up and grinned at his reflection on the mirror, before he realised that he was not alone.

One Uchiha Sasuke with closed eyes leaned against the closed door of the back room. And he looked…dangerous.

He was also holding onto his orange top that he threw during his show. Naruto blushed.

"Wha…what are you doing here? This room is for staff only. Wait…how did you pass by Gaara?!"

The Uchiha kept his eyes closed and smirked. 'So…the Dobe's nervous around me.'

Sasuke opened his eyes and stalked him like a prey, earning a gasp from a shocked Naruto.

Naruto staggered backwards, trying to get away, until he fell onto a black sofa.

"Oof!"

He tried to get up but was held down by a hand on his chest.

'Brr…he's cold.'

He looked up at Sasuke, shivering as he did so.

Sasuke's eyes had gotten darker than they originally were, and Naruto recognized it as pure lust.

He had dreamt about the very same eyes just the night before.

Eyes that seemed to strip him bare.

Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips on the sofa and leaned in close, so that Naruto could feel his breath against his ear.

Naruto hissed at the contact.

"…do you…want me?" Sasuke whispered.

'Damn, how sexy can his voice be?!'

Naruto answered with a gulp.

The Uchiha smirked, "I'll take that as a yes."

Putting Naruto's hands on his hips, he proceeded to lick the curve of Naruto's ear, making the blond squirm against ticklish feeling.

Moving down to the neck, Sasuke could feel Naruto's blood rushing underneath his skin.

He gulped, as Naruto invitingly raised his head, giving him more access to that delectable skin.

Sasuke gave in to the urge to give that skin a small nip and sucked.

Hard.

Underneath him, Naruto groaned with pleasure.

After one taste of the salty tan skin, lifting himself up, Sasuke felt so dizzy and licked at that same spot.

The pulse point.

He felt himself change.

Pushing Naruto's robe down one shoulder, Sasuke almost missed a tattoo of the letter V in medieval lettering slightly behind Naruto's left shoulder.

Eyeing it, Sasuke stopped and swiftly moved away from Naruto, as if the very touch of him scalded his skin. Like acid.

'It can't be?! I thought they're dead!'

He instantly ran out of the room and into the back alley.

Naruto, confused at the sudden change in the Uchiha, made chase.

"Hey Teme! Where are you going?!"

-In the back alley-

Sasuke held out a hand, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

"…no, don't get near me." Naruto's nearness seemed to be too much for Sasuke to bear.

He kept his head down.

Naruto, stunned at the sudden coldness in his voice which was a stark contrast to the one he heard in the room, walked towards him slowly.

"…what's wrong?"

"You."

"…me?"

"…you're a…" he shuddered at the memory of the tattoo, "…a vampire hunter."

"How'd you?!" Naruto lowered his voice to a raspy whisper, "…know?"

"Your mark. On your shoulder."

"My mark?" He thought momentarily.

"Oh that…but, nobody knows about the meaning of the mark other than the Association. Unless you're a…"

Naruto widened his eyes, gasped unbelievingly and unconsciously touched the spot Sasuke had nipped earlier.

Sasuke finally decided to face Naruto and revealed his growing fangs.

"…vampire."

(TBC)

* * *

A/N2: Another cliffhanger! :P

Hmm...chapter 5's going to take a while before I can publish it. Currently doing a little rearranging of chapters. Who knows, if the reviews come in, I might be encouraged to finish it earlier? XD

So, reviews please! :)


	5. The Association

A/N: Please keep in mind that this chapter takes place between Naruto receiving his first letter from Kakashi till about the time when he called Kiba.

Ah, about the cliffhanger from the previous chapter, it'll continue in the next chapter. Almost ready! Enjoy this one first! And don't forget those reviews! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wished Sasuke was mine though. XD

"..." - speech

'...' - thoughts

* * *

Skimming through the contents of the recent letter he received from Kakashi, Naruto walked up towards the building that resembled a national library of sorts.

_Dear Naruto,_

_You should have gotten over your shock at your heritage, by now._

_Now, I need you to heed the next few instructions._

_1) You need to move back to your old neighborhood, and enroll in Konoha High. That was where your parents had their high school education and of course, fell in love. I am sure your old friend Kiba would like to hear how you're doing as well._

_2) Make a visit to the Association. The address and how to get there is enclosed in this letter._

_3) This is important. You are not to tell anyone about the existence of vampires or even vampire hunters. If they already know, leave it at that, they must have had their sources._

_As for me, I will be seeing you soon enough._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Hatake Kakashi, Vampire Hunter_

_Vampire Hunters Association_

* * *

Stepping through the great big doors, hell, it looked like a library too!

Naruto approached the nearest librarian.

She didn't look up at him until he tapped his fingers on the counter.

"Umm…Excuse me."

A pair of stony black eyes looking through rectangle-rimmed glasses stared back at him.

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh…I need to 'borrow' the book _Amor Sanguine_."

Truth be said, there was no such book. It was a keyword for Naruto to meet the members of the Association.

"Oh." She dragged it out, emphasizing on the 'O' shape her mouth made. "If you'll follow me this way." She spoke briefly to the lady beside her, who gave him a brief smile, before proceeding to open a door which said, **Staff Only**.

* * *

He finally made it here.

The Vampire Hunters Association.

More commonly referred to as the Association.

Naruto thought they were just going to be a bunch of old farts sitting around the table doing nothing but plot the destruction of the vampire kind.

He was wrong.

Well, not fully, they do look like a bunch of old farts, but they are nowhere plotting anything sinister as they chatted merrily with each other from their seats.

Noticing the new addition in the room, the elder one ('He does seem to be the in-charge here,' Naruto thought) spoke.

"Ah. If it isn't **Uzumaki **Naruto."

All became quiet and looked down at the fidgeting blond from their seats.

"Nice of you to finally meet us."

"Umm…Kakashi told me to come here."

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow. "…anything else?"

"Mmm…other than my parents' death at the hands of some vampires, and them being vampire hunters, no."

"I see. And you seek for more, am I right?"

Naruto nodded.

"You will know more. But not now."

Naruto's shoulders drooped. 'I knew I shouldn't have come here with high expectations.'

"Kakashi will. All in due time."

Naruto frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

"But."

Naruto, still frowning, faced his speaker.

"We will allow you to know one thing. Are you familiar with the term _dhampir_, Naruto?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, with a deeper frown in place, and slowly said, "Yeah, they're the result of the coupling between a vampire and a human. But it hasn't been proven. They can't possibly exist right? It's just some stupid ancient folklore."

"Ah. But you initially thought vampires and vampire hunters didn't exist either did you?"

"So? What are you saying? That I'm a _dhampir_?" He gave a small laugh.

Murmurs by the other occupants filled the room, only to be silenced when the speaker raised his hand.

"Yes Naruto. Your **father** was a vampire. One of noble ranking at that. He came across your mother when she was hunting for a runaway vampire in his vicinity. Knowing what the other was, they almost killed each other, before he realized that he had found his mate. His decision to stay with her was considered a disgrace to the vampire community."

"Who would have thought? A vampire and a human? Together? It would create an abomination!" He added, looking at Naruto with grim eyes, which went unnoticed by him.

Naruto winced at the comment. He was the so-called abomination.

"Hence he decided to join our side, despite being a vampire himself, and has slain many of his own kind. But that came with a price. They wouldn't stop hunting him and his mate down. And the opportunity came when your mother became pregnant. You became their greatest weakness; they died protecting you. You took after your mother's family name for a reason; so that the vampires won't get to you."

Naruto couldn't help the lump that was forming in his throat; it was getting hard to swallow. "…my parents' died, because of me?" Tears threatened to fall down his cheeks even as his eyes started welling up.

"And now, I have to avenge them."

He stared with cold hard eyes, surprising the audience with the determination they saw there.

The elder nodded.

"One more thing. As you have been reinstated as a vampire hunter, you will bear the mark of the Association."

Looking at Naruto's now reluctant face, he added, "This is crucial. It'll identify you as one of **us**; even vampires would recognize it and stay as far away from you."

He snapped his fingers and the lady earlier came sauntering into the room.

"Yes?"

"Take this boy and give him the Mark. That'll be all."

He dismissed both of them with a flick of his wrist.

* * *

"Is it really true? Tha…that he's a _dhampir_?"

An occupant of the room asked the elder earlier.

"I'm afraid so."

He spat at that. 'Definitely an abomination.'

"About his parents joining our cause? And the vampire community being unwilling to accept his mate and their unborn child?"

"All lies. Better to have him believe that and be on our side than theirs. Who knows what powers the child born from the union of a vampire and human might have? Those vampires could use him against us."

He shook his head and gave a mock-sigh.

"His parents' tried to convince both sides that we could live in peace, us and the Vampires. Hah! I wouldn't allow it even if it's the last thing I did!"

"Kushina-san was very determined not to let us get to her baby. Thankfully our short alliance with the Elder Council resulted in the elimination of the two biggest threats to both our communities. And we got Naruto to get the Mark; it'll act as a tracking device. He'll definitely be of use."

"Do you think he bought it?"

"Looks like it. He's still a kid. Tell him a sob story of his parents' past and he'll believe anything."

The others in the room mumbled their sentiments.

He then surprised everyone with a sinister smile lining his lips.

"And Kakashi better keep to his side of the story. Or else."

* * *

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror.

Getting the Mark didn't hurt much. He was still recovering from the earlier shock about his own past.

His dad…a noble Vampire turned vampire hunter?

Him…part Vampire, part human?

This was too much to take in for one day.

As he laid in bed yawning, waiting for sleep to consume him, he briefly thought, 'I'll go call Kiba up tomorrow…I know I have his number around here somewhere…'

(TBC)


	6. Hello Sasuke

A/N: Chapter 5 - The Association was actually not in my plans... But because of something my beta said about this coming chapter, I decided to change my story a little. Don't worry, it won't affect any previous chapters. :)

Anyway, on with the story! Thank you so much for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wished Sasuke was mine though. XD

"..." - speech

'...' - thoughts

* * *

"…vampire."

He gave a sad distant look at Naruto before disappearing into the night.

* * *

-At the Uchiha mansion-

'Shit! Why only now?'

Sasuke stumbled into his room, dragged his feet to the toilet mirror and touched his newfound fangs.

A wave of nausea hit him and the smell of vodka and orange juice filled the room.

"Ugh…" He spat out the remains of 'dinner' into the sink.

Sasuke stared at his hands and looked up at his own pale reflection.

"…what's happening to me?"

* * *

-In Naruto's room-

'…that fangs. I've seen it before.'

Naruto concentrated hard and reached deep into the recesses of his mind, sweating as he did so.

He caught glimpses of a gang fight behind his old workplace, a redhead with a fox tattoo and…

"Hmm…no wonder he looked so familiar."

Those eyes, pale skin and the hair…most of all, those fangs.

With grim determination, Naruto decided to look up Kakashi-sensei at school the next day.

He needed answers. Lots of them.

-Flashback-

Unable to recover from the shock that Uchiha Sasuke was, no is a vampire, Naruto absent-mindedly walked back into the bar.

"Naruto! That's where you are. Here." The redhead called Gaara handed him an envelope. "The boss told me to give this to you. By the way, great show! Uhh, Naruto? Na-ru-to…?" He waved his hands in front of the blond.

"Uh…wat? Huh Gaara?" He noticed the envelope Gaara was holding out to him and accepted it.

"Hey…you okay? You looked like you were gonna pass out or something."

"Huh? Ah, no. I'm fine. Just fine."

"You sure? Maybe you should go home. Rest. Leave everything here to me. I'll help you tell the boss. He's really over the moon over you being able to perform today."

"…hey thanks man." Naruto gave him a tired smile. "Maybe I do need rest…" '…after what happened today.'

"Then your friends?"

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll make sure they get home safely before I leave."

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Sasuke didn't come to school the next day.

All Kakashi-sensei said was, "Sasuke's very sick, and no, he doesn't want anybody to visit him." The last part elicited groans from his fangirls. They knew that nobody, fangirl or not, goes against Sasuke's words, unless they want to taste his wrath.

In order to hide a 'mark' he got from Sasuke the night before, Naruto chose to wear a black turtleneck sweatshirt and jeans to school.

As for Neji, Kiba and Hinata, major hangovers plagued them that morning.

"Kiba!"

"Oww…pipe down Naruto…you're being too loud." Kiba clutched his head, groaning at the headache of all headaches.

"Hey, you guys know what happened to Sasuke?"

Swallowing a couple of Tylenol and water, Neji replied, "Sasuke's always been like this. He sometimes disappeared for days and everything that I could get out from our teachers is that he's very sick, but he strictly says that he doesn't want any visitors. Wonder why though."

'…so he disappears for days with a pretty vague reason huh. I'm not going to buy that!'

Seeing a certain silver-haired teacher heading towards the Office, Naruto excused himself and made his way in the same direction.

* * *

-Outside the Administration Office-

Naruto managed to catch up with his sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have to speak to you. It's about…"

"…Sasuke. I know." Kakashi faced Naruto grimly. "Come, walk with me. I'll tell you what you want to know. If I can."

Naruto nodded and silently followed Kakashi down the corridors and out into the greenery in front of the school building, settling down on a chair beneath the willow tree.

Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something, before getting interrupted, "If you want to know, Uchiha Sasuke is first in line to being the Ruler of the Vampires."

"…first in line? Ruler? Of the Vampires?" Naruto looked on disbelievingly.

Kakashi nodded before continuing. "Technically, he was second in line. His brother Itachi was supposed to ascend the throne when their father, the previous Ruler died. But due to his sudden disappearance, Sasuke, in which the Association calls the Prince of Darkness because of his position, is put into an uncomfortable spot. You see, we do study a little about their vampire laws, and from what we know, Sasuke is supposed to ascend the throne the moment he turned 18. Which just so happened to be last Monday. But our sources say that he's still the Prince, not accepting the new title. **Yet.**"

He emphasized the last point.

'Itachi…that must have been the guy I saw with the lady with the tattoo…'

Naruto opened his mouth to ask a question before getting interrupted. Again. "You want to know about Sasuke's so-called illness."

Naruto closed his mouth and furiously nodded.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be hard to explain.

"When a vampire approaches eighteen years of age, an age whereby they are deemed to be adult enough, they grow fangs. And the need to feed on human blood rises in them. Hence they are particularly vulnerable at certain parts of their young life, as they might and could attack a human on the street and leave them to die."

"Then what about me? Doesn't it affect me as well?" A confused Naruto enquired.

"You're still part human, so that could be an enough reason for you not being affected. Now, as I was saying… Sasuke's 'illness' have been occurring often lately. His high position in the Student Council allowed the school to overlook the vague reasons he threw at them for his truancy. I gather that he suffers from sudden anemia attacks that drain him of energy, thus not allowing him to come to school. And since he just turned 18, he has to fully rely on a diet of human blood from now on."

"In order for the vampires not to be consumed by the hunger, this is also the time where they pick their mates and thus feed on each other."

Kakashi focused his last sentence at Naruto, looking directly at his covered neck, making Naruto unconsciously rub on it.

"Naruto. Now that you understand the vampires a little more, I will need you to undergo training. Vampire hunting training. Under me. Tonight."

He looked at the excited Naruto, before continuing, "We don't want you to be caught off guard again like last night wouldn't we?" He walked away at that, waving without looking back, leaving a disgruntled Naruto behind.

'What's up with everyone and not letting me finish my sentences?! Grr…'

* * *

-At the Uchiha mansion-

Sasuke rang for his butler. And puked the contents of his breakfast into the bucket beside the bed.

"Ugh…I knew it was coming but I hate when this happens."

"You called Uchiha-sama?" his butler bowed from near the doorway of his room.

"…yeah. Get me something else to eat. I think my stomach disagreed with what the cook made this morning."

"I understand. I will be right back with it, Uchiha-sama." His butler gave another bow before exiting the room.

Looking up at top of his four-poster bed, Sasuke contemplated calling up Naruto but thought nothing of it.

He shook his head; why would the vampire hunter want to have anything to do with him?

Feeling another wave of bile rising in his throat, Sasuke quickly turned sideways in time for it to exit his body.

DING DONG!

The doorbell rang.

Sasuke ignored it; he had enough servants to handle such trivial matters.

But when the ringing went on for awhile without being attended to, Sasuke took it upon himself to answer it.

Slowly, he dragged his weak body from his room and down the stairs.

Grumbling about the loudness of the bell, he opened the front mahogany door, in which he was greeted by a sight of a taller man with long hair and snake-like eyes who rested his hand on the shoulder of an expressionless boy slightly younger than him.

"Hello Sasuke."

(TBC)

* * *

A/N2: Ah. The drama of it all. :P

I envisioned the butler of the Uchiha mansion to look somewhat like the butler in Kuroshitsuji. XD Ah, _Sebastian-san_~ Well, that's just my imagination. I won't describe him though, I'll leave how the butler in here looks like to you guys. What would someone who serves the Uchihas look like huh?

And...don't forget to leave some reviews, ne?


	7. Break: Note from ME

Dear all,

Sorry that this is not the update you guys wanted, it's just a small note from me. I am having just a minor case of writer's block with the next few chapters. Chapter 7 will not be out for awhile unfortunately…unless I get some help from any of you out there. :)

I started this story wanting to write smut and more smut (haha), but with the progression of the story (especially Chapter 5 – The Association), I am sorry to say that that will have to wait. *gets ready to be wacked by the yaoi fangirls out there* One more thing, I said that the pairing here is SasuNaru, but as I look over the story again, it may turn out as SasuNaruSasu instead. :P

So…here are a few points,

1) Are you guys agreeable to it being SasuNaruSasu?

2) What kind of powers do you think Naruto should have, being part-vampire?

3) Anyone I should add to the story? Or any other interesting facts that I should reveal?

4) Naruto will undergo training (remember Chapter 6?). Should he get his ass handed to him or come out tops? I have a slight idea, but I do want some opinions. *smiles*

There you go. About the replies to those above, you can either choose to send me a review or to email me. Cheerios! Hope to hear from any of you soon!


End file.
